world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires are creatures of the night, weakened by sunlight and silver. They tend to wise and full of guile and tricks. The most ancient vampires arose during the time of the Undeathening and all vampires trace their lineage to those originally cursed. Each of the original vampires had their own set of unique powers and talents, though many of them have become shared over the years. Vampires have fangs and do not need to drink blood to survive, but doing so makes them more powerful and visually similar to the living rather than looking like blood-starved, emaciated corpses. The curse of vampirism is spread through the injection of cursed blood directly into the veins of a living. A vampire that experiences such injection from a member of a different bloodline suffers from excruciating pain followed by death, though if the blood is from the same lineage, it works as a powerful healing agent instead. Ingesting blood does not cause one to turn into a vampire, but it does give the one who ingests it mild vampiric powers as well as makes them more vulnerable to vampiric suggestion and domination. Humans that drink the blood of vampires are referred to as Drudges and are generally viewed as monsters as bad as vampires even if they did not drink blood willingly. Only mammalian Ib are eligible to become vampires. Vampires have hollow fangs that can be used to either suck or eject blood. Chester the Bard - Generally charismatic and more lighthearted than other vampires. Generally, do not kill for the sake of killing barring weird eccentrics that either fetishize death or use fresh corpses as part of their twisted vision of art. Have enticing mind controlling music and paintings that can suggest ideas in others or carry secret messages. Can also create illusions. Hate to see art destroyed. Duke Winston - A noble that recruits lesser nobles and servants into his ranks. Specialize in verbal suggestion and voice based attacks such as screeches. Hate to be insulted. Rules the Dark Forest and is allowed to because he is technically royalty and nobody else wants it. The Mad Beggar - Descended from a crazy man that did not necessarily beg but spouted nonsense about the coming end times incessantly. He was, however, fed out of pity as a beggar. His kin are all mad and incite madness in others through psychic powers. Hate to be silenced. Grafdor the Hunter - Control over beasts, Self Transformation, and Tracking powers that heighten the sense. Hate to be indoors. General Warbanner - Enhanced coordination and physical abilities. Also have group telepathy and a penchant for telekinetic powers. Hate powerful nonhumans. Ingrid the Cripple - Incredible self transformation and the ability to cast crippling curses. Hate the sight of medicine and medical robes. Crusader Zarkov* - Founding member of the Slayers. Power to control and destroy undead. Priestess Arrune* - Second member of the Slayers. Power to speak with dead and undead Doctor Finch - Great intellect and the ability to create all sorts of strange devices and abominations. Hate idiocy. The Scepter Thief - Thief of the Emperor’s Scepter whose identity is unknown even to his kin. Thieves, Rogues, Assassins. Have magic for avoiding detection and breaking in without leaving traces. Hate silver shackles. The Bumbling Oaf - A complete idiot and a failure. How his kin manage to survive despite being the weakest and least clever of all the vampires remains unknown. Many a time the Slayers have come to a village to investigate reports of vampire activity only to find ashes outside the door of the suspected layer as though the Oaf had forgotten the sun destroys it and it tried going out for a walk. Hate books Azalea the Herbalist - Druid, Control over and summoning plants, creating plant monstrosities, believed to be responsible for the entire existence of Briars. The Fury from the North - From local underground arena, a powerful barbarians with rage and incredible physical power with no skill or finesse required. Hate everything The Eastern Fist - From same arena as Fury (rivals) master of many fighting styles and creator of his own. Incredible patience and mastery of meditation. Dislike disorder. The Farseer - Power to see into the futures, create, speak to, and appease ghosts. Hate heathens. Pyromancer Feran - All of the “Mage Vampires” descend from powerful mages with an affinity for magic of a specific elements. They have resistance to that element but a weakness to the opposite element. Often seek out and recruit young mages, some even train them for free while others forcibly enlist and dominate them. Aquamancer Suastra Aeromancer Astriona Geomancer Erkin Shadowmancer Cursen Lumancer Sunborn* - Cannot go outside on the night of the new moon or particularly cloudy days Thralls - Creatures that have had their blood drained by vampires and brought under their control. Husks - Creatures that vampires have completely drained of blood